Text message
by lostinmythoughts25
Summary: Claudia and Artie have a much needed talk
1. Chapter 1

TEXT MESSAGING

Chapter 1

PG-13

CLAUDIA/ARTIE

I own nothing…just like playing

Summary: Claudia and Artie have a much needed talk.

_"Not now Claudia!"_ Artie barked over his shoulder.

_"Artie, I really need to talk to you about this."_ Claudia protested

_"You have a case, Myka is waiting for you and I am busy! GO…Out the door!"_ Artie pushed the button that opened the door and tried to push Claudia out of it. Claudia put all her weight into her legs and tried to hold herself in place.

_"Artie this is important!" _

_"Claudia everything with you is important, and I don't have time right now. Now go!"_

Claudia was hurt that Artie wouldn't listen to her, letting her anger get the best of her she turned and poked him in the chest.

_"You know one of these days, something might happen and you won't be able to talk to me anymore if you could ever make the time in the first place."_

With that said Claudia walked out of the warehouse to meet Myka, Artie squinted his eyes at the door made that she blew up on him like that.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

_"Artie we need to talk"_ Mrs. Fredrick's voice brought Artie out of his chair and papers spilling off his desk.

_" ' I see you're still perfecting you ninja skills."_ Artie eyed her over the top of his glasses as he bent down to retrieve the papers that had fallen.

Artie quickly gathered the papers; tossing them back onto the desk he turned his chair to .

_"And what do we need to talk about?"_ Artie asked, pushing his glasses up and crossing him arms over his chest. pulled a chair over and sat down in front of Artie. _"Oh this can't be good she's sitting down."_ Artie quickly told himself.

_"We need to talk about you and Claudia."_ Artie quickly turned and looked at her.

_"Talk about what?"_ Artie was confused, what could Mrs. Fredrick's possibly have to talk about that would involve the two of them?

rested her elbow on her knees; clasping her hands together she gave Artie a sympathetic smile, seeing that he was getting worried.

_"Arthur, Remember when warehouse 2 was trying to come online and the only way to save warehouse 13 was to transfer it to a new caretaker?" _

Artie shook his head yes.

_"All though started the transfer between Claudia and me it was never finished. Pete and Myka were able to shut down warehouse 2 in time."_

_"Yeah, and?"_ Artie was very confused at this moment

_"And for a brief time Claudia and I were connected and we have stayed connected. Call it a kind of telepathic ability if you will. I can feel when Claudia is hurting, when she is sad, when she is happy. I have flashes of images, most of the time I can't make since of them until the event happens. For example, if Claudia is crying, if feel her hurt, but I also get glimpses of what the even was that caused it, sometime I get glimpses of things that may happen or may not. It's hard to explain."_

Artie sat there just looking at her not really sure what to say at this point.

_"I am still not understanding why you're here?"_ Artie told her, he was up out of his chair at this point leaning against his desk, arms still folded over his chest. Mrs. Fredrick's stood and walked over to Artie.

_"There is something wrong with Claudia, I feel hurt, confusion. And then I get these images of an empty room and a door closing."_

_"What do you mean something is wrong, is she in trouble?"_ Artie started to panic at this point, he couldn't let anything happen to his Claudia, and he had to keep her safe at all cost.

_"Artie, I don't know what it is, but something is wrong and you need to figure it out and fix it before it is too late!" _

Artie turned and rested his hands on his desk.

_"But how…"_ Artie turned back around to find gone.

_"I'm I going to do that?"_ he finished asking his question throwing his hands up in the air not sure what he was supposed to do from here. Artie sat at his desk for what seemed like forever to him trying to figure out how he was going to help Claudia what he didn't even know what was wrong. Claudia was out on an assignment with Myka so Artie figured he would start there and check in with Myka. Artie picking up his Farnsworth, staring at the blank screen until Myka picked up.

_"What's up Artie?"_ Myka asked

_"How you guys doing?"_ Artie asked.

_"We have nothing; Claudia is talking to some suspects trying to get a few leads."_ Artie quickly interrupted Myka

_"How is Claudia?"_ Myka wasn't sure why Artie was asking about Claudia all of the sudden but she has learned that with Artie there was not telling were he line of questioning was coming from.

_"She's fine."_

_"You're sure?"_ Artie asked moving the Farnsworth closer to his face.

_"Yeah…What's going on Artie?" _

_"Uhhh…nothing, get done as quickly as you can and let me know if you notice anything out of the normal."_

Artie snapped the lid closed on the Farnsworth, Myka looked down at the black screen, making a note to herself to get on to Artie about how rudely he ends calls, as Myka put the Farnsworth back in her pocket Claudia came walking up.

_"Who was that?" _Myka looked at Claudia for a moment, still trying to figure out why Artie had called to check in on her.

_"It was Artie. He was just checking in."_ Claudia nodded.

_"Glad he could make time to talk to you."_ Claudia said under her breath.

_"What?" _Myka asked, she was sure she heard what Claudia had said but she wanted to double check.

_"Nothing, can we just finish so we can go home?"_ Myka nodded and the girls continued what they were doing.

A few more hours passed as Artie paced the warehouse office trying to figure out what to do. he know what he would never be able to sit down and talk to Claudia face to face, that much human interaction made him very uneasy. So he thought he would try another route, Claudia had recently taught him how to use the text messaging on his phone, Artie though back to a couple weeks ago and Claudia telling him _"Live in the now old man, everyone text's instead of calling!"_ laughing at the whole memory of the couple hours they had spent together in the hammock upstairs while she taught him. The thought of Claudia snuggled against him and the warm feeling he got when her hands would touch his to take the phone away from him made him smile even more. Artie was not a stupid man, he knew all too well that he and Claudia were fighting feeling for each other, but he also felt it would never work and it was a bad idea all around. Since that day they spend cuddled in the hammock it had been harder and harder for him to hide his feelings and there had been a few time Claudia had tried to talk to him about it, but he would have no part of it. He knew that early that morning before Claudia left, what she wanted to talk about. And not knowing how to handle it, it was easier for him to push her out the door. He started thinking about what Claudia had said that morning, that what if he never had another chance to talk to her, and then what Mrs. F had said about an empty room and a door closing, Artie started to put the puzzle together.

_"Claudia's going to leave; I'm going to lose her."_ Sitting back in his chair Artie grabbed his phone.

Artie: Hey…

Artie waited for a few minutes, and then his phone beeped.

Claud: Busy old man, what u wants?

Artie quickly read the text, that wasn't quite the response he was looking for but at least she was responding.

Artie: I want to talk…plz

A couple minutes later

Claud: Now u want to talk, your jk right?

Artie knew this was not going to be any easy conversation to start.

Artie: ok, I talk u listen.

He hit send and waited for a reply

Claud: talk then…

Artie got a little nervous it was now or never, he needed to tell her the truth. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Claudia was laying in the back seat of the SUV while Myka drove they had finally solved the case and was in the middle of their 10 hour drive home. Myka could see that Claudia had been texted someone and by the way she was pounding the key board on the phone she was not happy.

_"Claud are you ok?"_ Myka looked at her through the review mirror.

_"Fine!"_ an annoyed Claudia called out from the back of the car. Myka raised both her eyebrows. _"Artie must have texted her."_ she thought to herself, Claudia had told Myka about Artie pushing her out of the office. Claudia had confided in Myka a couple times about her feeling for Artie, Myka's advice had been to just be honest with Artie and tell him.

_"Why don't you just tell him to leave you alone until we get back to the warehouse?"_ Myka asked. Claudia let her phone drop to her chest and covered her eyes with her arm.

_"Cause he just said he wanted to talk, and I kind of wanna know what he has to say."_ Claudia went back to her phone and texted Artie back.

Claud: So talk…

Artie's phone beeped at him, he picked it up and took a moment to figure out just how he wanted to say everything.

Artie: I'm sorry I didn't want to talk this morning. Believe it or not I'm scared Claud.

Claudia quickly read the message, her heart always fluttered a little bit when Artie called her Claud. _"He's scared? And why is he wanting to be so open all of the sudden?"_ questions were running through Claudia's head now. Myka and Claudia were only a few hour away from the warehouse, and Claudia didn't want to finishes the conversation via text messaging, whipping out her Farnsworth she called Artie. When Artie's Farnsworth stated to vibrate he just assumed to be Pete calling him, so when Claudia's face came up on the screen Artie froze for a moment just looking at Claudia and gave her a loving smile. Claudia took pity on the man looking at her like a lost puppy, Claudia, as mad as she was still knew that this was hard for Artie and could see that he actually was wanting to try and talk.

_"Listen we are going to be back in a couple hours, I'll meet you at the hammock and well talk. Ok?"_ Claudia spoke softly. Artie just smiled at her and nodded his head.

_"Meet you there."_ Artie told her, Claudia smiled back and closed the Farnsworth, closing her eyes and resting the rest of the ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

TEXT MESSAGING

CHAPTER 2

NC-17

CLAUDIA/ARTIE

THINGS HIT THEIR BRAKING POINT.

Artie freshened up, throwing on a clean t- shirt and trying to brush his wild hair, he grabbed a book to pass the time and settled down into the hammock and waited for Claudia to arrive.

An hour later Myka had dropped Claudia off at the warehouse, Claudia walked in to a dim light office with no Artie to be found.

_"Artie?"_ Claudia called out not getting a response. The sound of a loud snore from upstairs grabbed her attention, smiling and shaking her head Claudia quietly walked up the stairs to find a sleeping Artie in the hammock with his book laying on his chest. Claudia had to stop for a moment and just look at Artie, peacefully sleeping she didn't know when she had fallen in love with the old bear but she had and she had fallen hard. Artie was her knight in shining armor, and all though Claudia was the one that had kidnapped him in the first place, Artie had managed to turn it all around and save her. Claudia shrugged her coat off and kicked her boots off, she gently took the book off his chest and snuggled herself down next to him. Artie stirred just a little at the feeling of warmth against him as Claudia laid her head on his shoulder and rested her arm gently cross his chest. Arties arm enclosed around Claudia as she played with the little bush of salt and pepper hair that stuck out of the top of his t-shirt; she liked the feeling of his arm around her. She continued to lay there for a few minutes letting the even rhythm of Arties chest rising and falling and the sounds of his heart beat calm her. Claudia gently patted him on the chest and shook him just a little, looking up at him as she tried to wake him.

_"Artie…wake up"_ Claudia was trying to be gentle as to not scare him awake, but Artie made sometime of a grunt noise and continued to sleep. Claudia cocked her eyebrow and tried again, smacking him hard on the chest.

_"ARTIE!"_ which was followed by a loud thud as Claudia's hand come down on his chest. Artie jumped and his eyes flew open.

_"Uhhh…what?"_ Artie sat straight up, bring Claudia with him she almost fell out of the hammock as she started laughing and caught herself just in time. Artie quickly realized what was going on and grabbed Claudia's arm.

_"You ok?"_ Artie asked. Claudia was still laughing.

_"Yeah…I tried to wake you up gently but that doesn't seem to work with you." _Artie snickered and leaned forward resting himself on his knees he ran his hands through his hair and down his face. Claudia just sat looking at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Artie. Claudia sat on the edge of the hammock mimicking him resting herself on her knees, her hands holding themselves.

_"How long have you been here?"_ Artie asked Claudia

_"Not too long, you just looked so cute sleeping I wanted to let ya rest for a few more minutes."_ Claudia teased as she nudged him with her shoulder. The corner of Arties mouth rose in a smile, there were a few minutes of weird silence between them, and Artie knew he needed to be the one to open up so finding all the courage he had.

_"Stand up for a minute please."_ Artie asked Claudia who did as he asked. Claudia watched as Artie lay back down in the hammock, stacking up pillowing behind him and stretching out he looked up at Claudia and motioned for her to join him. Claudia quickly looked around the room and then back at Artie like she was at a loss at what she should do. Artie chuckled and patted the hammock next to him.

_"Come here, let's talk."_ Claudia climbed into the hammock, filling up what space was left she got herself comfortable, Artie put his left arm around Claudia and pulled her close to him. Claudia wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change, early that day Artie wouldn't even talk to her and now they were lying in the hammock and he was holding her. Claudia was definitely confused but she told herself she was going to stay cool and wait to see what Artie had to say.

_"So you said early that you were scared, of what?"_ Claudia asked her hands playing with the string tassels on her belt, Artie put his hand under his head looking up at the ceiling and wiggling his foot. The awkward tension in the room reminded Claudia of a pair of high scholars. Artie took a deep breath and pulled his glasses off setting them on the floor he turned more to his side so he could look at Claudia. Artie took his free hand and gently touched the side of Claudia's face and turned it so she would get the hint that he wanted her to look at him, Claudia turned more to her right so she was looking at Artie her head still resting on his shoulder. Artie let himself get lost in Claudia's eyes for a moment, another deep breath he closed his eyes and let his heart tell him what he needed to say.

_"Claudia there is nothing in this world more important to me then you, I lay awake at night thinking about you and I wake up in the morning thinking about you and the harder I fight it, the harder the feelings fight back. I uh told you I was uh scared because truth be told I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, I'm scared that I can't keep you safe, or that this is just a faze and at some point you'll just get tired of me and leave. I have never been able to make a relationship work or knew how to handle feelings like this. My life with you over the last couple years actually feels like I have a meaning that I have a purpose, my love for you is all I have…" _

Artie stopped talking when he saw Claudia start to smile and light tears brake over her eyelids.

_"Why are you crying?"_ Artie asked as he wiped a tear off Claudia's cheek with his thumb, Claudia leaned into his touch soaking up every moment she could of his touch she too was afraid it would end. Claudia covered Arties hand with hers.

_"You said you loved me."_ Claudia told him as her thumb rubbed over his knuckles. Arties face started to turn a shade of red.

_"I umm do ya know…love you."_ Artie was starting to stumble all over himself; Claudia put her finger on his lips telling him that Claudia wanted to him to shut up. Claudia leaned in so that her lips were touching her own fingers and whispered.

_"I love you too Artie."_ Claudia slid her finger down out of the way and closed the only few inches of space between their lips. Artie found himself lip locked with the sweet lips he had thought about for hours of what they would feel like, they both sank into the kiss Artie's tongue tracing Claudia's bottom lip asking permission to enter. When Claudia parted her lips and met Artie's tongue with hers the explosion happened. Their need to touch each other over came them both and their hands started to explore each other in places they never thought possible. Artie's hands ran up and down the back side of Claudia as her hands played on his chest.

_"Artie this has been a really good talk, but if we don't stop I'm not going to be able to control myself any longer."_ Claudia spoke gently as she rested her hand on the side of his face.

Artie tucked some hair behind her ear and whispered.

_"I don't want to wait any longer Claud."_

Claudia gave him a smile and raised her eyebrow at him, climbing out of the hammock and holding her hand out for Artie too take, she lead them to his bed in the other room. Artie kicked the door closed behind him; he's hands quickly finding their way back to Claudia hips as they kissed their way to the bed, when the back of Claudia's legs hit it, she feel backwards while Artie stretched out beside her, kind of leaning over her but still on his side. His hand ran down the side of her neck and down her body and slipped under her shirt, leaning in and kissing once again.

_"Are you sure?"_ Artie asked almost afraid that Claudia would say no. Without hesitation Claudia reached down between them and started running his already hard manhood and cocked her eyebrow at him.

Artie just smiled at her, taking her hint and continued his assault on her body, he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as his hand slid her shirt up and over her breasts, and Claudia quickly leaned up and help rid her of the cloth and threw in in the floor. Artie's mouth worked its way down her collar bone, moving so that he was now on top of her, his tongue trailed down her bare skin on her chest, pushing her lacy bra over and letting her mounds spill out in front of him, he quickly took each of them into his mouth and gave each one the attention it deserved. Claudia's moaning became louder at the feeling of Artie sucking on her hard nibbles and rolling his tongue around them. Claudia's hands played through Artie's hair.

Artie lips quickly met Claudia's again as he hands fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans, after struggling with it for a moment, Claudia broke their kissing and helped him, her hands gently pushing his out of the way as she undid the button and zipper and lifted her ass up so that Artie could side the clothing down, the cool air in the warehouse made Claudia shiver a bit when it hit her naked body. While Artie was on his feel he rid himself of his shoes socks and shirt and then found his place back on top of Claudia.

Now Claudia was not total inexperienced in the area of sex, but there were things that she had never had done to her before, so when Artie's head dipped down in between her legs and she felt his goatee bush along the inside of her legs and his hot breath on her wet pussy, she knew she was getting ready to be educated Artie style. Claudia's head flew back into the pillows and her fingers buried into Artie's hair as he tongue parted her wet lips and began to flicker on her clit. The fire burning inside Claudia turned into a raging inferno as Arties tongue did things to her she would have never thought possible.

_"Mmmm…Artie."_ Where the only words she could form as her breath quickly became rapid, almost making Claudia feel like she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. When Artie slid one of his thick fingers into her hot essence, Claudia felt her body start to shutter and her hips buck up into Artie's face, wanting as much of his mouth and tongue as she could have, Artie worked his finger and tongue in motion just right and pushed Claudia over the edge and she came, her cries filled the room and Artie gently slowed his movements letting Claudia ease back down and calm down for a moment, he moved back up and kissed her.

Claudia could taste herself on Artie's lips and tongue, she had never had that happen before and it was a turn on, all though she was out of breath and light headed she quickly felt herself building back up and needing more. Artie smiled as he noticed the need Claudia had to touch him, and he thank god that he was able to please the young woman lying next to him. Claudia quickly crawled onto of Artie and looked at him and gave him a mischievous grin.

_"What?"_ Artie asked as he hands rested on her legs.

_"That was not nice, making me cum that soon. I was really hoping to wait on that."_ Claudia said as she grinded against Artie, his bulging manhood, rubbing against her already sensitive clit.

_"And...Mmmm…why is that?"_ Artie asked in between groans. Claudia reached down and undoing the button and fly on his jeans, pulled his hard cock out of its cage and started to stock him, leaning down and nibbling his earlobe.

_"Because…I wanted you in me when I came"_ What Claudia was saying and the feel of her stoking him, made Artie lose his mind for a moment, he had been a long long time since he had a woman touch him, and the fact that the woman of his dreams was finally touching him, Artie was sure that this was going to end quickly, but wanting to make sure he has able to fully please Claudia he quickly started trying to think of anything to get his mind off what she was doing to him. But when Artie felt her lips engulf the head of his cock and then the feel of it hitting the back of her throat, all hope was lost and he deep moaning and grunts started to fill the room.

Artie felt his toes start to curl as Claudia sucked him and stoked him at the same time, he gently reached down and pulled Claudia off him and held her against his body for a moment. Claudia knew why he had her stop; she could tell by how hard he was feeling and how he kept tensing up that he was close. Claudia snickered as she lay out next to him.

_"You ok there old man?"_ Claudia ran her hands through his hairy chest and gently bit his nibble, as Artie gasped slightly and pulled her up and kissed her hard, Claudia made a quick mental note that Artie like his nipples played with. Artie broke the kiss and looked at her.

_"I'll show you old."_ With one movement Artie had flipped them over and had placed himself at her opening ready to push himself into the hot tunnel. Both his hands rest on each side of Claudia's head and her hands were wrapped around his shoulders and he started to push himself into her, she was hot and tight, he had been a while for Claudia too, so once Artie hand fully inserted himself they both remained motionless for a moment, Artie was bigger than what Claudia thought and she had to work through the twinge of pain she felt, but after a few slow thrust from Artie the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure, and as they settled into an easy rhythm, both of them found themselves breath hard and needing more. Artie's thrusts were slow and deep, but Claudia needed more.

_"Faster Artie… please."_ Artie was breathing hard and was already very close to exploding, but when he head Claudia begging for him, he couldn't hold back, doing what Claudia asked he sped up ramming himself into as hard and as fast as he could.

_"Claud…I'm…can't…"_Artie was unable to make full sentences as the burn in his belly started, he knew what was about to happen, Claudia too was also about to be pushed over the edge for the second time.

_"Not yet…keep going…little more…Uhhh…..god…"_Claudia pulled Artie down to her and they held each other tight, and when Artie felt her pussy clamp down on him, and felt Claudia shutter under him he allowed himself to fall as well, give a few more deep thrusts as he spilled himself into her. They stayed still for a long while; Artie pulled himself from Claudia and laid down next to her, pulling the blanket over them to keep the cool air of their sweaty bodies. Claudia lay facing him on her side and played with his goatee.

_"We need to have more talks like that…"_ Artie and Claudia laughed and kissed, sleep over taking them within a few minutes.

The next morning Claudia woke to her Farnsworth buzzing, Claudia rubbed her eyes, forgetting for a moment were she was as she flipped it open the devil box as she referred to it and saw Myka looking at her.

A chipper Myka quickly broke the silence, "Good morning!" Now Myka was not stupid my any means and she could tell just by the way Claudia looked that she knew what had transpired over the night.

_"What's up Myks?"_ Claudia asked moving further to the edge of the bed, hoping that Myka would not hear the snoring coming from Artie.

_"Sooo…how did things go?_" Myka asked, looking to the side of the screen trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of something that would tell her what happened. Claudia knew what she was looking for so she turned the screen to show Myka a sleeping Artie.

_"Let's just say that things when fine."_ Claudia smiled as she looked at Artie. Myka was happy for them she knew they needed each other.

_"Well when you guys didn't come home last night, I had hoped you guys had worked things out. Pete and I are getting ready to head that way, just wanted to give you a heads up."_

Claudia nodded her head_. "Thanks Myka."_ Closing the lid to the tin box and throwing it over to her bag she knew she had to wake Artie up. Playfully spanking his butt she hollered at him.

_"Artie, Pete and Myka are their way we need to get up._" Claudia shook him but got no response.

_"Awesome, I get to deal with this every morning now."_ She talked to herself as she moved back up and brushed her hand through his hair when out of no were Artie wrapped her up and held her tight. Claudia yelped in fear.

_"GOT YA!"_ Artie said as he held her

_"Artie…Geeze heart attack why don't ya!"_ Claudia slapped him on the chest. Artie laughed as he loosened his hold on her.

_"So I take it Myka knows what's going on?"_ Artie asked. Claudia raised an eyebrow at him.

_"Why you sneaky faker, you were listening the whole time?"_ Claudia asked.

_"Claudia, I may be a hard sleeper, but I have not been able to sleep through the Farnsworth buzzing since 1986."_

Claudia smiled and opened her mouth to crack off an old joke but Artie stopped her by playfully spanking her butt.

_"Don't say it."_ Artie warned her. Claudia kissed him on the nose and jumped out of bed.

_"Come on Mc-gramps, we got to get dressed." _Claudia picked up his jeans and threw them at him, then disappeared into the bathroom. About 45 minutes later Pete and Myka showed up. Artie was sitting at his desk, coffee in hand. Pete stopped as soon as he walked in and looked at Artie who looked back at him. Artie opened his eyes wide and shook his head at Pete.

_"Yes?"_ Artie asked.

_"Vibe…big good vibe, what happened here?"_ Pete eyed Artie. Artie looked at Myka and Claudia; the girls were trying hard to hide their snickering.

_"I have no idea what you are talking about."_ Artie said back to Pete then turned to go back to working. Pete walked over to Artie and sat on his desk.

_"Oh Artuamis…you are Sooo lying."_ Pete poked him on the shoulder and teased him Artie was trying to hold his own smiles back. Pete kept eyeing Artie looking him over from head to toe.

_"Wrinkled t-shirt…you don't wear t-shirts at work Artie. _Pete pointed to his jeans "_and those are the same jeans you had on yesterday, see the ketchup stain!"_ Artie was looking at Pete trying to put on an innocent face; Pete leaned in and looked at Artie. Myka and Claudia were hiding in the records room laughing as quietly as they could.

Pete gasped and jumped back a little, what he blurted out next made Myka and Claudia lose control as laughter filled the warehouse.

_"You had SEX last night didn't' you Artie?"_ Pete was jumping up and down teasing him, as Artie tried to calm him down.

_"Artie had sex…Artie had sex!"_ Pete was dancing around Artie at this point.

_"Pete…PETE chill will ya!"_

Then the thought hit Pete and he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Wait…Artie, who did you have sex with?"_ Artie smiled smugly and took a sip of his coffee as he looked over towards Claudia. Pete's eyes followed were Artie was looking and his jaw dropped as Claudia smiled and waved.

_"Well it's about time!"_ Pete threw his arms in the air and walked over to Myka.

Claudia and Artie started laughing; Pete put his arm around Myka.

_"First off you owe me 20 bucks!"_ Pete put his hand out and rubbed his finger and thumb together. Pete saw Claudia and Artie were staring at him.

_"I bet Myka that you guys would hook up before you figured out that Myka and I had been seeing each other!"_ Claudia and Artie busted out with questions and comments, with everyone talking no one could make out what was being said. Everyone started laughing when they realized this and calmed down, after everyone was brought up to speed on who was dating who, Artie handed them their assignment's then quickly shoved them back out the door just like nothing had happened, he did however make sure to give his new woman a kiss before she headed out with Myka and Pete. But Artie's quite time was brought to an end when he felt someone standing behind him.

_"Mrs. Fredrick's…how are you this morning? Would you like some coffee?"_ Artie turned to see Mrs. F smiling at him.

_"Yes please."_ Artie poured her a cup and returned to his seat, nothing was said for a bit while they both blew on the steaming cup of Joe and sipped carefully.

_"Did you fix things with Claudia?"_ She asked Artie.

_"You tell me, you're the one that feels what she does."_ Artie took another sip of his coffee; Mrs. Fredrick's just grinned back and set her cup down.

_"I don't know what you did, I have a feeling I knew but just keep doing what you're doing all will be fine Arthur."_ With that said Mrs. Fredrick's turned and walked out of the warehouse.

_"I intend to…I intend to."_


End file.
